Forever Hold Your Peace
by Kenzie-Kinnity
Summary: Follow up to Be Afraid, Be Very Afraid. The engagement's been announced so now what? Marissa hates to say it, but sometimes she thinks she's on the highway to hell. Then again it could just be Erica that makes her feel that way. Femslash, Minx.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's me again *waves*. So, it was requested that I do something dealing with the wedding plans and the proposal following Untitled & Be Afraid, Be Very Afraid. So this, will probably be a two shot, three shot at the most, leading up to our Minx Wedding! I hope this amuses you, just a little, because it amused me.

Remember, this is important, these don't actually follow the show so they are AU! Completely so!

Characters/Pairings: Zach Slater, Krystal Carey(aka KWAK), David Hayward/Liza Colby, JR Chandler/Annie Novak, Erica Kane, Greenlee Smythe/Kendall Hart

Mentions: Maya the Maid, Josh Madden, Reggie Montgomery, Lily Montgomery, Sean Montgomery, Molly Montgomery, AJ Chandler, Other Assorted Pine Valley-ites.

Summary: The engagement has been announced so now what? Marissa hates to say it, but she sometimes thinks she's on the highway to hell. But that could just be Erica's doing.

* * *

><p><strong>I Now Pronounce You Traumatized By...<strong>

1. Zach Slater

It was a peaceful day. A full week following their announcement to Bianca's immediate family, Marissa was surprised at how peaceful that Wednesday was. She didn't know what to expect, but there were birds chirping and people smiling and waving and parents with their children and neither she or JR had even thought to send AJ to get a cookie or anything. Even Annie was being nice to her. That should have been the first indication something was wrong. Sure, she and Annie weren't enemies, but the woman was flat out nice to her. Not civil, but nice. Smiling, getting her a drink that wasn't poisoned, siding with her against JR in his tirade about why Marissa should probably wear cream instead of the sky blue she'd picked. It was odd, but Marissa just shrugged it off. If she hadn't, maybe she wouldn't be in the predicament she was in now.

Zach Slater looked up from his menu and set his blank eyes on Marissa,

"You wanna marry Bianca." he said simply. She nodded, a little uncomfortable by his entire demeanor. She'd interacted with Zach plenty of times and he was usually warm and caring, welcoming her into the family before she felt she deserved it. Right now, however, he was being the 'thug' Zach Slater she'd always heard about. It worried her.

"Yes." she said back. He nodded, going back to his menu and not speaking again. A few minutes ticked by as customers came and left Krystal's and she watched the, not sure what else she should do. "I-"

"She's like a little sister to me." he cut her off sitting the menu down. His dark eyes zoned in on her own,

"I u-"

"And I look out for my family."

"I ge-"

I've made mistakes, but they come first."

"Za-"

"And I know people. All over."

"See, I ju-"

"And I've learned things."

"Now jus-"

"Like how not to leave any evidence."

"Are y-"

"And how easy it is to bribe a judge or cop."

"Bu-"

"Keep that in mind." he said standing and leaving. Marissa blinked after him, unsure if she should be frustrated or disturbed at how calmly that entire conversation.

"You're getting married and couldn't tell your own mother?" after hearing that, she figured she'd wait until later to figure that out.

2. Krystal & David (Or Satan and his Helper)

"Krystal...hey." Marissa said. Krystal looked down at her, her eyebrow raised amused.

"Hey." she said simply. David walked in with Liza just in that moment and Marissa's eyes widened at the evil glint in her mother's eye, "David, have you heard?" she turned to him. David pretended to think,

"You found your broom?" he offered. Krystal glared as Liza ducked her head to hide a smile.

"I'll just be...yeah." she said walking away.

"No."

"Damn, keep looking." he said almost apologetically.

"Our daughter is engaged." Krystal continued like David hadn't been speaking. He perked up,

"She said yes?" he asked sitting across from her.

"You knew about this?" Krystal asked disbelievingly.

"Of course I did, I enjoy being involved in my only daughter's life." he said simply. "Tell me how it happened," he turned to Marissa. "Was it romantic? It was, wasn't it?" he continued.

"We-"

"Now just hold on a minute, how could you possibly tell David but I'm the last to know?" Krystal cut in.

"Reme-"

"Because she trusts me more." David said to Krystal.

"How could she possibly trust you more than me?" Krystal asked.

"Because I show an interest in her relationship, which makes her very happy I might add, and it's genuine." he glared.

"I came around eventually!" Krystal cried. Sure, she hadn't been as accepting when Marissa had first said she was dating another woman, but could you blame her? It was her daughter. She didn't care if other people were gay, but when her own child dates someone of the same sex it was a little unsettling. "And it's not like I condemned her or anything, David. I was a little uncomfortable, I admit," she started.

"You set her up on blind dates!" David hissed.

"I thought I was helping!" Krystal defended.

"She's not a child, she knows how to make her own choices." David argued.

"Oh don't you just sound like 'Father of the year'." Krystal mocked. David shrugged,

"I'm the farthest thing from it, Krystal, but you're not exactly Mary Poppins yourself, now are you?" he asked condescendingly. Krystal could almost hear the steam coming from her own ears,

"You don't even-"

"Deserve to know Marissa. I've heard it all before." he waved a hand. "Call me later, Pumpkin." he told Marissa. She pulled a face,

"I said don't call me that!" she said indignantly. He grinned and walked away, leaving her and Krystal.

"Can I at least come to your wedding?" Krystal asked finally. Marissa opened her mouth a few times but nodded. That went well.

3. JR

She'd gone to see AJ after the scene in Krystal's. Seeing David and Krystal go at it like that always made her feel uncomfortable and worried. She worried that she and JR would be that way someday and she always needed to see her son's smiling face.

"You!" she heard as soon as Maya let her into the Chandler Mansion. She turned around, wide-eyed as JR rushed into the entryway.

"What?" She asked not knowing what she could have possibly done.

"You know what you did and it's not cool, Marissa." he said simply. His face held anger as he glared at her but she was at a loss,

"JR, I don't have any idea what you're talking about. I just left Krystal's after watching David and Krystal go at it again and I'm getting a headache, I just wanna see AJ." she said. He eyed her,

"What time is it?" he asked. She sighed and looked at her cellphone,

"JR, it- dammit." she muttered.

"C'mon, I'll drive you." he said opening the door for her.

"...any idea how upset she was when she called! She thought something was seriously wrong with you! She was hysterical!" he had been fussing for over ten minutes now and Marissa was clinching the door handle to prevent committing a felony.

"JR-"

"I understand you got a little tied up but two hours, Marissa? Two hours?" he continued to rant. When hers and Bianca's condo came into view, she had never been more relieved.

"JR!" she said finally.

"What?" JR looked a little offended.

"I was practically kidnapped,"

"By Zach, yes I know. It happens in this town often, if you haven't learned how to get awa-" he was cut off when she ran from the car as he pulled up. "You could've said bye!" he called after her.

4. Kendall and Greenlee(The Troublesome Twosome)

"You're late, Tasker." It was the first thing out of Greenlee's mouth as she entered the Montgomery-Kane Ranch. Yes, that was really the name of it and yes, it was Erica's idea.

"I know bu-"

"I don't wanna hear it. Do you wanna hear it, Kendall?" Greenlee cut her off. Marissa was growing annoyed with people.

"W-"

"No, I really don't." Kendall said glaring at Marissa. Marissa threw her arms up and waited but they never continued. She looked at them, looking at her, before finally,

"What?" she snapped.

"C'mon, you can go meet my brother. Reggie." Greenlee grinned grabbing Marissa's arm.

"You have a brother?" Marissa asked confused.

"And a sister. Which makes them Bianca's step-siblings." Kendall piped in from her other side.

"There are more?" Marissa squeaked.

"Plenty, cos she also has a brother named Sean and another sister." Greenlee said.

"What?" Marissa looked pale.

"And Josh will be back from Africa soon." Kendall offered.

"Josh?"

"Our other brother." Kendall clarified.

"This is just like Joe's Apartment." Marissa said, her eyes wide. She had no idea.

"Marissa, I'm glad that you could join us." Marissa felt she needed a jacket when Erica spoke to her.

"I'm so-"

"Mom, be nice." Bianca said. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked Marissa who was a little pale.

"We-"

"Marissa had this amazing idea, didn't she Kendall?" Greenlee cut in.

"I did?"

"Yes and we were so shocked but she was," Kendall lost herself for a moment,

"Interviewing potential wedding planners," Greenlee added.

"Right! And none of them seemed to fit," Kendall continued,

"So she was telling us how amazing it would be," Greenlee,

"For Mom,"

"To plan your wedding." Greenlee finished with an innocent smile. Kendall's smile couldn't melt butter if it tried. They just looked so sweet. Marissa wanted to murder them.

"What?" She and Bianca asked at once, two different tones for different reasons.

"Yes! She was out there gushing about how Erica Kane could throw a party and your wedding would be a celebration." Greenlee continued.

"And I gotta agree, Mom can sure throw a bash." Kendall sugared it on. Marissa wanted to faint. Bianca was over the moon. Erica's ego was stroked.

"Well, if this is true then I guess...I guess I just couldn't say no!" Erica said with a smile. Bianca squealed and ran to the kitchen,

"Uncle Jack! Mom is my we-" Is all they heard before the kitchen door closed. Erica fixed Marissa with a knowing look,

"Good job. You may just end up on my good side." she said with a wink walking off. "Bianca, I have the perfect idea for your dress!" she strode after her daughter, "C'mon girls! We're going to need Marissa's input too!" she called over her shoulder. She looked at Kendall and Greenlee who just grinned,

"Welcome," Kendall sang,

"To our family!" Greenlee finished. Marissa wanted to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: *spoiler for this fic* I just wanna say, Maggie isn't a bitch. If you were a BAM fan from the beginning, you can probably pick up in the fact that it's the protective instincts we know and love about Maggie but she doesn't go about it the right way. So no, she's not a bitch. She just has a questionable way of showing her love...**

**Pairings: Minx, Bianca Montgomery/Marissa Tasker. Past Breese and BAM**

**Note 2: Question, do we like Tasker-Montgomery or do we want them keeping their own last names period? The wedding is the next and final chapter so look for it! Also, there's a Minx board...look in the reviews of this fic I think and you should find the link. Go, join, bring your Minx loving friends!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dearly beloved...<strong>

**...we are gathered here today. To join this family...**

In holy something. Or at least, they would be. If they were all actually together. Well, as of right now they were but that was going to change at any moment. Why? Because the girl's parents wanted to see them. And th-

"Mama!" Miranda whipped past her and ran straight to Maggie. Maggie knelt, smiling eye to eye with her daughter and listened as Miranda chattered away about all the new stuff going on in her life. Maggie looked up past Miranda's head and smiled at Marissa and she suddenly wanted to smack her.

"Stone." Marissa nodded to her. Maggie stood, resting her hand on Miranda's shoulder,

"Tasker." she smiled brighter, "How ya doin, little Cousin?" Maggie asked. Marissa grinned,

"I'm fine. Getting married."

"Yeah, to my ex."

"This is kinda awkward." Miranda said from her spot cheerfully. "C'mon Mama, you gotta see the science project I was working on last night!" she said dragging Maggie by her hand. As she passed Marissa, Maggie glared, Marissa matched it.

Another person that Marissa was not looking forward to seeing was there. Mocking her by breathing.

"Hey...Marissa." Reese said awkwardly. That was just an awkward scheduling conflict. Reese had a new project somewhere or other and the wedding was fast approaching and Marissa and Bianca had every intention of taking the girls plus AJ with them on the honeymoon. It had been Bianca's idea, to have something that more solidified them as a family rather than just them as a married couple. There were five people coming together for life, not just Bianca and Marissa but their kids too. So that brought Reese in to see the girls before she disappeared for six months or more but Marissa wasn't criticizing her. She was actually well aware that Reese adored her girls.

"Hey, I'll go ge-"

"Hey!" Gabby ran past her straight to Reese. Reese grinned, lifting her in the air happily. Marissa smiled a little, watching the parent and child interact but remaining back out of their way.

"Miranda is still with Maggie but they should be on their way back." Marissa offered. Reese looked up distractedly, going back to interacting with Gabby as Marissa sighed and walked away. This was a moment that she never looked forward too. When the girls' other mothers came. It frustrated her, to know she'd never be that to them. But she never let it show. She spent a few long moments in hers and Bianca's bedroom before feet came tearing toward her, "Whoa!" she said amused as both Miranda and Gabby wrapped their arms around her kissing her cheeks.

"Mama Reese is gonna take us to the park!" Miranda said excitedly. Marissa chuckled a bit,

"Alright, you girls be good." she said kissing them on the cheeks quickly. The girls nodded, running out of the room giggling. Marissa watched them, sighing deeply.

"So, Little Cousin, how ya feelin?" Maggie asked conversationally. Marissa looked up from her coffee and sighed,

"What do you want?" she asked. Maggie eyed her, pursing her lips a little bit.

"You're not Babe." she said simply. Marisa looked up confused,

"Of course I'm not." she said. Maggie shook her head,

"No you're not...have you ever thought about your relationship?" Maggie asked.

"Every day."

"And Bianca's past relationships?"

"Only when they continue to annoy me." Marissa retorted.

"No, I mean seriously thought about them." Maggie prodded leaning forward. Marissa gave her another confused look. "Think about it...how many times have you heard about Bianca's and Babe's history and...wondered?" she asked conspiratorially. Marissa tilted her head a little, squinting at Maggie. "Have you ever wondered how much of it is for you and not just...left over?" Maggie asked. When Marissa's eyes clouded a little, Maggie felt almost triumphant. Then Marissa laughed and she was confused,

"Kind of like you did." Marissa said leaning forward. "I know all of Bianca's history, and I often wondered, were you worried what she felt was for you and not for Frankie? Or worse, Babe?" Marissa asked. Maggie squinted a little, her temper slowly elevating. "Or if she felt anything at all other than gratitude?" she continued.

"Same could be said for you." Maggie threw out.

"Yet we've been together long enough for her to not be grateful anymore. I've done nothing to draw that from her." she said happily. Maggie frowned a little as Marissa grinned more, "Listen Stone, we're family, and you're Miranda's mother. We're going to interact eventually no matter how much we'd rather not. Don't make this harder on yourself. Bianca may have mellowed me but you will not mess with my relationship." she said standing. Maggie watched as she walked away, smiling a little. Maybe this one would be good for Bianca.

"Hey sexy lady." Marissa peeked around the door to Bianca's office. Bianca looked up, smiling brightly,

"Hey you!" she said excited to see her fiancee.

"No wedding plans?" Marissa asked moving inside with her jacket over her wrists. Bianca waved a hand,

"No, no. I do have some work to get done." Bianca chuckled. Marissa grinned, sitting in the chair in front of Bianca's crowded desk,

"How do you work in this chaos?" Marissa asked looking around. Bianca smiled,

"Have you met Miranda?" she asked rhetorically. Marissa chuckled,

"Speaking of who, she's having a ball with her Mamas coming to visit her and drop all that love on her and her sister." she said fondly. Bianca nodded,

"Yeah, but I was thinking the five of us could have a movie night." Bianca offered. Marissa nodded,

"But wont the girls be wanting to spend as much time with Reese and Maggie?" Marissa asked. Bianca thought it over,

"They have tomorrow while we're at work." she said.

"Whoa!" Marissa laughed as Gabby landed on her.

"Marissa! I missed you today!" Gabby said clinging to her.

"Me too!" Miranda said moving to hug her just as tight. Marissa wrapped her arms around them both, kissing their heads.

"Aww, I missed you too babies." she said honestly. Miranda pulled back grinning,

"I wanna sit next to Marissa tonight!" she said pointedly to AJ.

"But..." AJ started then looked to Bianca, "Okay." he said sitting on the other side of Bianca. He snuggled in, just as Gabby chose the movie as it was her turn. When she got it popped in, she looked between all the occupants on the couch, grinning when Marissa opened her arms and crawled into her lap. She snuggled in happily yawning a little,

"Love you." she said softly. Marissa felt the stinging in her eyes,

"I love you too. All of you." she said reaching over and making sure she touched AJ's shoulder too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I hope everyone is having a fun and safe Forth of July!**

**I finally present to you the Tasker-Montgomery Wedding! I hope its sufficient enough for all of you, because it's been kind of weighing on my mind and I'm not sure I like it. Then again, I hear we are our own worst critic.**

**Side note: Has anyone checked out that Marissa/Bianca website? Fab! I think I'm gonna start posting my stuff there as soon as I get it all worked out. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Marissa looked at Bianca fondly. She was so peaceful right now, sleeping with a little smile on her face. Marissa sometimes liked to imagine that Bianca was smiling because of her while she slept. That Marissa was doing something great for Bianca in her dreams. She smiled a little, tip-toeing out of their bedroom and easing down the hall. She peaked in, not surprised to see all three of the kids sleeping in Miranda's room despite having their own space.<p>

"Hey, kids!" she whispered loudly tip-toeing into the room. She shook AJ awake who sat up and blinked at her,

"Mom?" he said sleepily leaning forward with his arms open. Marissa chuckled, hugging him.

"Hey buddy, do me a favor?" she asked. he nodded, wiping his eyes, " I need for you to wake up Miranda and Gabby and meet me in the kitchen. I wanna plan a surprise for Bianca." she said. This woke him up, his ears perking similar to that of a puppy. He nodded, understanding his mission as she crept from the room and down the hall. The plan was formulating nicely.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're making me get up at this time of morning." Miranda grumbled into the kitchen sitting at the island. Gabby, still holding onto her teddy bear that looked an awful lot like like Marissa's, went straight to hugging Marissa around the waist.<p>

"I'm planning a surprise for your Mom." Marissa said smiling at Miranda who just seemed to grumble more. It was Saturday and it wasn't even nine thirty in the morning yet so she understood Miranda's grouchiness. "Don't you wanna help?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, but why does it have to be so early?" Miranda whined laying her head on the island. Marissa chuckled, putting Gabby on the counter and waiting for AJ to walk into the kitchen. She could imagine them when they got older, Miranda always grumpy without her coffee. AJ always chipper for no reason. Gabby cute. It all made her smile.

"What are we doing for Bianca?" AJ asked bouncing in.

"Why are you happy?" Miranda asked.

"We're gonna pack some bags then we're gonna order her favorite breakfast and pick it up on the way to the airport." Marissa said.

"We're going on vacation? Where too?" Miranda asked perking up some. Marissa smiled, for a ten year old the child's brain resembled that of a twenty year old.

"We're going to New York." she grinned a little. Miranda shrugged and AJ's eyes lit up.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" "Bianca!" all three children bounced on the bed to wake her up.<p>

"Wha-?" Bianca jerked awake, looking around frantically. "What happened? What's wrong?" she grabbed the nearest child and started checking them. Poor AJ didn't stand a chance at getting away.

"I'm fine, Bianca, nothing is wrong." he said trying to get away. Then she hugged him and he resigned himself that maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"Oh thank God." Bianca said holding his head to her bosom. Miranda and Gabby laughed as they settled on either side of her.

"Mom, you gotta get up and pack!" Miranda said poking her in the cheek. It was something that she'd picked up from her Aunt Kendall and Bianca found herself regretting it.

"Pack for what?" She asked finally.

"It's a surprise silly." AJ said finally getting away. Marissa listened from outside the room, yes, things were coming together quite nicely.

* * *

><p>"C'mon! I wanna say bye to Grandma before we go!" AJ said practically dragging Bianca into Krystal's. The poor woman was still confused but she kind of trusted their judgment. Kind of. She kept in mind that she was dealing with two ten year old, a six year old and a Marissa so she knew while it was legal, it would probably hurt later.<p>

"Okay okay, I'm coming." Bianca said trying to keep up with the small yet strong little person.

"You girls know whatcha gotta do?" Marissa asked as AJ and Bianca disappeared into the restaurant. Miranda nodded,

"Yes. We go find JR and pick up the 'goods'." she used quotations. "And then you give us ten bucks for being your delivery girls." she smiled sweetly.

"I gave you ten bucks yesterday, what do you need another ten for?" Marissa asked putting her hands on her hips.

"We're going to New York. Uncle Reggie said you can by anything on a street corner there." Miranda shrugged and walked towards the restaurant. Marissa blinked,

"Except people! You are not allowed to buy people!" she yelled. It should have worried her she even had to say that but living in Pine Valley as long as she had, nothing worried her anymore.

* * *

><p>"Marissa, where are we going?" Bianca asked two hours later as they finally got boarded onto the Chandler Jet.<p>

"If I told you, that would ruin the surprise." Marissa said to her blindfolded fiancee.

"Kids, if you tell me Mommy'll give you twenty bucks each." Bianca tried.

"Sorry, Marissa's already paying us for our silence." Miranda said not apologetic. "AJ, give that back!"

"You weren't using it!"

"And you're not using your face but I'm not knocking that off am I?"

"Mom!"

"Don't worry, no one will get hurt, burned, stepped on and there will be no more animals involved." Marissa said ignoring the bickering as usual. Bianca turned her head in the direction she thought Marissa was in,

"Is it legal at least?" she asked.

"Of course, the kids are involved." Marissa said waving a hand.

"That does little to appease my mind." Bianca muttered.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived at their hotel, Marissa led Bianca up the stairs and into their room while getting the kids settled on the other floor with their babysitter. She smiled when Kendall immediately started planning something with all of the children and dragged poor Greenlee into it. When she made sure that the view of New York's skyline was perfectly in Bianca's view, she removed the blindfold. Bianca smiled brightly, moving to the window,<p>

"You brought us to New York?" she asked excitedly. Sure, she'd been there before, but she loved New York for whatever reason. Marissa grinned, wrapping her arms around Bianca's waist from behind.

"I did, and while the kids break in their sitter, why don't we go and have us some fun?" she asked. Bianca almost squealed with joy.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, when they returned to their suite, Bianca collapsed on the bed with her many bags.<p>

"I can't believe that old lady hit on me." she laughed. Marissa laughed as well,

"Can you blame her?" she said amused laying on the bed next to Bianca. Bianca chuckled and went silent, looking over at Marissa and leaning to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you for today. It was amazing." she said. Marissa grinned, proud of herself.

"You deserved a vacation and I was thinking, tomorrow we could take the kids to the zoo?" she offered. Bianca nodded and stood,

"That sounds amazing." she stretched.

"I'm going to get the kids. You take a shower and dress comfortably, we can all go grab dinner." she said. "I'll shower when I get the back up here." she said. Bianca nodded, kissing her and letting her lips linger for a few moments.

"I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

><p>"Are we ready?" Marissa asked Kendall when she entered.<p>

"That we are." Kendall said. "Everyone else got here throughout the day." she smiled.

"Good." Marissa said wiping her hands on her jeans. Kendall rested a hand on her shoulder,

"Hey, this is going to make her love you more if that's possible. It shows that you know her. That you love her and you understand the reason of this." she said softly. "Welcome to our family." she said sincerely. Marissa grinned,

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"What did you kids do today?" Bianca asked as they took the elevator down. All three spoke at once and she listened carefully, understanding only half but loving their joy. On the way to the restaurant, she and the kids chatted idly while Marissa was silent. She didn't think much of it, until they entered and the restaurant was silent as well. No other patrons, no waiter. She frowned, "Maybe we should go to another one?" she offered. Marissa smiled, kissing her and making a shooing motion with her hands to the kids. Miranda gagged,<p>

"Grown-ups are so gross with all their kissing." she told AJ.

"I know." he agreed. Marissa chuckled as Kendall ran behind Bianca silently. Finally she put up a thumbs up and Marissa turned Bianca to see as many of the Montgomery clan as Marissa could round up. Erica, of course, stood in front of them happily with Jackson at her side. Bianca smiled in confusion,

"What...?" she asked. Marissa grinned as Miranda and AJ stood on the stage that was used for entertainment.

"What side am I supposed to stand on?" AJ asked.

"It doesn't matter." Miranda hissed.

"Well why do you get to stand near the blue light?" he asked.

"Shut up!" Miranda stomped his toe. Marissa held back a chuckle, those two were going to be a hoot as they got older. Jackson took to the stage, standing between them and pushing them both away by their heads.

"Why don't you stand here and you stand there?" he offered. The two nodded, glaring at each other as Marissa grabbed Bianca's hand and led her to the stage. The family sat down, Erica as close to the stage as possible.

"Uhm...what's going on?" Bianca asked again looking out at her family.

"Bianca...I know your heart. I know that you wanted this extravagant wedding but I also know, your definition is one that says 'our love is coming together on this day. My family is here to witness this. I don't need to spend half a million or more on it, just enough.'" Marissa started. She took a deep breath,

"So knowing that, I planned today as a...a surprise. I know we have a wedding date set for six months from now but...I want to be married to you now. And we can have the ceremony in six months for the town but this..it's for us and for our family. I even brought David,"

"Hey Bianca!"

"Hush!"

" and he promised to behave." Marissa swallowed. "So...will you marry me today?" she asked hopefully. Bianca put her hand to her mouth, holding back a sob at Marissa's thoughtfulness.

"Whose marrying us?" she asked finally.

"That would be me." Jackson said. Bianca smiled past her tears,

"Lets get this show on the road."

* * *

><p>Bianca couldn't hear anything Jackson was saying. She could only focus on Marissa's beautiful smiling face in the soft lighting of the restaurant. Marissa looked like she was glowing and for the first time, she realized, she made Marissa absolutely happy. She filled her with joy and she could relate to the feeling.<p>

"Bianca, is there anything you'd like to stay to Marissa?" Jackson asked. Marissa seemed anxious.

"Just that...that I love you more than I imagined possible. After Reese, I didn't even know I would want to get married again but you changed that. I can't believe how happy you've made me and how much you love the girls. I'm honored every day you bless me with your presence." she finished. "I intend to love you for the rest of our lives." she added quickly. Marissa grinned,

"Anything you'd like to say?" Jackson asked Marissa. Marissa smiled,

"If you leave me, you know I will stalk you." she started. Bianca and Kendall chuckled because they knew just how serious she was. "But I am so incredibly lucky to have you. After that awkward phase we went through, I was sure I'd never be this happy and now you've made my heart happier than I realized possible. We have three beautiful children between us and...this is the life I've always wanted. It's the life I have and the life I will fight to keep." she said honestly.

Bianca felt tears spring her eyes as Jackson smiled,

"The rings?" he said to the children. Miranda held up the ring that was intended for Marissa while AJ whipped out the rings for Bianca. Marissa smiled and held strong to Bianca's hand when she turned to Miranda,

"I know this is odd but when you marry a parent, you marry their children. So with that in mind," she motioned to the kids and smiled when Reggie set Gabby on stage. AJ walked over to Bianca and motioned for her to bend down. Bianca knelt a little and he hugged her around her neck,

"Thank you for becoming my other Mom." he said kissing her cheek and putting a chain around her neck. Bianca grinned, holding back more tears.

"Thank you for letting me." she said sincerely kissing his forehead.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked curiously. Bianca nodded, "If you have more babies in the future, can you have a boy? We have to many girls." he said definitively. Bianca chuckled as he moved to stand behind Bianca now. Marissa smiled, letting that be done and opened her mouth,

"Wait!" Miranda said. She strutted over to Marissa as if she owned the ceremony and motioned for her to kneel. Marissa, who was confused now, knelt and looked at the girls.

"Thank you for loving us." Gabby said hugging her. Marissa blinked away the surprising new tears as she hugged her tightly. Miranda pulled a box out of her pocket and handed it to Marissa,

"What's this?" she asked. Miranda grinned,

"Something Grandma helped us get." she said proudly. Erica 'harrumphed' at the title but didn't say anything. Marissa opened it, finding a simple silver bracelet inside. It had four stones on each side and a simple one in the middle. "The one in the middle is Mommy's birth stone. That one is mine, that's AJ's and that's Yours and Gabby's." Miranda explained taking it out and turning it over, "And it has Tasker-Montgomery on the back, to represent our new family cos AJ is a ho-ho-"

"Honorary," Jackson supplied,

"Montgomery." Miranda finished proudly. Marissa couldn't help her being speechless if she tried. She reached out, hugging the girls fiercely and tight enough that Miranda was squirming. Gabby didn't mind being the affectionate one of the bunch.

"Thank you so...so much." she whispered kissing their hair. The girls grinned, standing behind Marissa as Marissa finally stood, looking down at her new bracelet for a minute. Jackson asked for the rings and both AJ and Miranda took a step forward to pass their respective the rings. It didn't take long, but with the tears in both of their eyes it didn't go as smoothly as planned. Once the rings were on each others hands, the room exploded in applause and cheers. Erica stood in front of the stage and grinned,

"Ladies and gentleman, the Montgomery-Tasker family!" she hoorayed. The family continued to cheer but the small family on stage didn't hear any of it. They were all wrapped up in each other, being happy to finally be a whole family. IT was more than Bianca had ever dreamed and more than Marissa had ever dared to ask for but they knew one thing; they would never let this go.


End file.
